Flowering
by Sashocirrione
Summary: In an alternate universe where everyone is a humanoid plant, Mello and Matt pollinate each other. Weirdness galore. Silly subject, but serious tone of writing.


**Title:** "Flowering"

**Author:** Sashocirrione

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for nearly up to the end of the anime/manga series.

**Warnings:** Extremely weird sexual content involving non-human reproductive parts (specifically, humanoid plants) plus mpreg.

**Summary:** In an alternate universe where everyone is a humanoid plant, Mello and Matt pollinate each other. Weirdness galore. Silly subject, but serious tone of writing.

**Pairing:** Mello/Matt or possibly Matt/Mello, depending on how you look at it.

**Additional Notes:** Most canon events previous to the beginning of this fic have happened as normal, with the exception of all Death Note characters being humanoid plants, plus a little bit of fanon that I threw in there (it should be mild as well as self-explanatory within this fanfic).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Matt was flowering. No mistake about it. He had that special vibrant green tone to his skin that only happened when a person was flowering. Either that, or when a person was a just-sprouted seedling, and Matt was quite obviously no seedling.

It was only natural in such close quarters, what with all the stake-outs and spying and hiding going on, that _someone_ should go into flower. Mello had planned for it, thought he was ready. After all, he'd been intimate with Matt before, sort of. More of the same, right?

Back in Wammy's House, just a few years after they'd both successfully de-rooted themselves, Mello had played kissing games with Matt, and there'd been attempts at pollination that never got very far. While trying to pollinate back then, emotions had been stretched far between nervousness and curiosity, the urge to explore not quite managing to overcome the shock of such a new, intimate type of play.

Far later, when Matt had dug out Mello from the rubble of the exploded mafia hide-out, and their gazes had locked for the first time as men, not boys, Mello knew it. It hung between them, unspoken knowledge. They were going to pick up exactly where they'd left off, in an entirely grown-up way this time.

If Mello had harbored any doubts about Matt's intentions, they had been swept away by the thick, heady scent of Matt's nectar and the action of Matt's quick kiss. As Mello's weakened, half-burned body was held up to the rejuvenating sunlight, he'd surprisingly begun to exude nectar himself, despite being as tired and broken as he was.

Since then, it had been awkward to get down to it. No, it'd been worse than awkward. It'd been downright frustrating. First, there had been the long healing period under sun-lamps, drinking compost tea every hour at Matt's urging, and every night choking down the healthiest soils money could buy.

The entire time, Mello wanted to pull Matt into his bed and pollinate like ragweeds, _oh so very much_, but his body could only manage to produce trickles of nectar, his stamens wouldn't stand up, and his pistil remained hard, instead of softening and opening to receive the pollen as it should.

Then, before healing was complete, they'd both ended up so busy on the Kira case that they hadn't even been trying anymore.

Matt's flowering changed all of that. Mello was suddenly very aware of Matt's presence, the sweet trail of nectar permeating the air everywhere, filling up the little apartment they were renting. Yet there was still the little matter of performing, and Mello's pride, and the need to never, ever say the words "erectile dysfunction" to Matt or experience those utterly humiliating failures again.

Matt seemed to sense it and he didn't push, didn't say anything, but his scent was doing the pushing for him, tickling deep in Mello's throat and nose. It was rich and thick, and Mello could just imagine all the nectar that must be flowing into Matt's underwear to cause such intense perfume to linger heavily in the air.

At last, the morning after Mello had been thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could swallow his pride and take the risk of trying once again, he woke up completely ready, no doubt about it. Mello was flowering too, pheromones kicked into overdrive, stamens standing tall, his pistil quivering and soaked, jelly-soft. He could feel the new-furled petals all around the arrangement of his reproductive parts, straining the confines of his boxers, and wondered idly what color the petals would be this time; whether they'd match Matt's when everything crashed together.

"Matt" Mello breathed, and it came out as a girlish moan, quite embarrassing but Mello didn't care, he was _ready_, he'd waited too long already, and he rolled over into Matt's waiting arms, their lips seeking out each other hungrily, pressing and licking and suddenly Mello _needed_ to get rid of the clothing in the way, like yesterday.

Everything was drenched, their clothing sticky and clinging to skin and sheets. Mello got to work pulling it off and it wasn't fast enough, but Matt helped and then Mello was simply staring at all the revealed skin, such a smooth vibrant green all laid out before him, and then Matt shed the last layer and Mello couldn't help but reach out to touch the soft bright-orange petals between Matt's legs, framing on every side the glory of stamens and pistil that was all for Mello, Mello and nobody else.

Mello had just enough presence of mind to get the can of contraceptive spray from the bedside table, but Matt grabbed his wrist before he could apply it.

"Mello, I know this isn't the right time for seedlings, but we don't have to plant the seeds right away. We'll send them to Roger for safe-keeping, okay?"

Mello nodded then and put away the spray. This was a big commitment, but it felt right. Neither of them had to say, _In case one of us dies, there will be something left of our union_. Merely thinking it was enough.

Mello brushed his lips right next to Matt's cheek, and said, "After Kira is executed, we'll get a greenhouse wherever you want. We'll plant the seeds and have a family. Teach them to be great detectives from the time they can read."

That seemed to work wonders on Matt, with another spurt of nectar soaking his pistil, oh-so-soft and penetrable, and Mello just wanted to get in there and pollinate already. Hands trembling, he knelt between Matt's legs and revealed his own flowering parts, flared blue petals, with everything else exactly the same as Matt's. Mello's stamens were leaning forward already, losing little puffs of bright yellow pollen to drift in the air before he could even get into position.

Matt whined and whimpered underneath him as the two flowers met, stamens from each side instinctively seeking moist, sticky pistil surfaces and sinking into that enclosing, tight, slick warmth.

Together, their bodies were together, interlocked, with that feeling of closeness, moving in rhythm, shaking the pollen into each other in pleasurable bursts of ecstasy. Mello felt almost as if he would lose all his loads of pollen at once, but he was able to hold on and ride peak after peak, watching in wonder as Matt peaked underneath him again and again as well. Mello could feel Matt's spent pollen grains filling him, sinking deeper and deeper down the tunnel to his womb, fulfilling his need, his womb-hunger.

They didn't stop until all their anthers were rubbed bare and pulled free, bald knobs on top of the stamen-stalks with not a speck of pollen to decorate them. Drained and happy, toes curling in the sticky sheets, hands tracing lazily along each others' bright green bodies, they fell asleep, not worried at all about Kira, triumphant.

As they slept, their lower abdomens both began displaying the faintest, smallest seed-bumps, revealing their seed-laden status to anyone who could manage to see them naked.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

This is a fill written for a prompt on the Death Note Kink Meme #2, which is at dn_kink2 on LiveJournal.

I wrote the second fill to this prompt. Someone else uploaded a fill to it on the same day as myself, just hours before.

The prompt reads:

"L/Light or Mello/Matt; AU sentient plants; all hermaphrodites; "pollination" scene

Definitions-

Sentient plants: walking, talking, plant-people who look mostly human as teens/adults but maybe green skin, photosynthesize, they probably call themselves "humans" or "people" because real humans don't exist in this AU

Seedlings: young-enough "seedlings" maybe more plant-like and rooted, stationary, only the strongest few survive to de-root themselves

Hermaphrodites: each individual has both male and female sex parts (stamens and carpels maybe, or make up your own terms) but gender identities still exist based on how each individual feels inside, so do gendered pronouns

Pollination: sex; be as imaginative as you want in "how" it happens

Self-Pollination: masturbation. It can lead to offspring, but reproducing this way is considered severe inbreeding and frowned on.

Seed-laden: pregnant. The usual result of pollination for both parties, unless contraceptive used"


End file.
